Do you believe in God, Miroku?
by Nako Nadeshiko
Summary: A SangoMiroku Story. Sango, a young girl who is sweet and naive, and devoted to God. Miroku, a lecher, perv, and doesn't believe in God, only Buddha. [I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just an otaku..]


**Summary**

A Sango 3Miroku Story 3. Sango, a young girl who is sweet and naive, and devoted to God. Miroku, a oviously lecher, perv, and a Buddhist. I wonder how this story will turn out. ;')

─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:

Nako here.

I've made some changes in this fic:

1. Sango has a different personality at first temporary

2. Miroku is not a monk permanent in story

3. Instead of a demon slayer, Sango is a martial artist permanent in story

4. This takes place in an imaginary Japan backround.

5. No feudal era. I'll change it sooner of later

─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:

Once upon a time in the 1990s, was a little girl named Sango. Her father a priest, her mother a World Champion Light Weight Martial Artist, and her little newborn brother, Kohako. Sango was at a park one day, playing happily near the garden. Acting hyper like a monkey in one moment, then picking flowers playing pretend in another, little Sango got lost. So she just sat after figuring out what happen, and bawled. Suddenly, she felt a poking sensation on her arm. Opening her eyes, she just stared blankly at the source of the pokes, it's 6 year old Miroku-chan, prodding Sango with a stick. Sango stood up, and so did he. And in an instant, he did this (very obvious):

(grope)

Sango stiffened, she was appauled, she didn't even know what kind of evil lecherous act Miroku has done, but there was one thing she remembered.

_"Sango-kun, if a guy touches your bumbum, slap him very hard across the face and scream PERVERT in his ear and run ok?" (lesson from mom)_

_"Sango-kun, if a guy touches your bumbum (laughes), kick him very hand between the legs and run, those kinds of creatures are called perverts. And they don't do as God says." (a lesson from dad)_

'I'unno which one to choose...(xx)' Thought little Sango, then all of a sudden, she raised her and, threw a piece of left over cheese at his face. "Eww, perverts..." Grumbled little Sango closing her eyes...

Opening them once again she became the 16 year old Sango in the present time...'My, that was odd.' She thought..'That happened so long ago...I've forgotten about it, but why, did I dream of it now? Was it fate?' Slowly stepping away from the chair she had sat on, she turned and stared hard at the mirror. Never noticing it before, Sango realised she turned from a girl into a woman..."How come I've never noticed this? ('o')" She said softly, shocked. Her fair skin was tanner, yet still soft (Nako is filled with envy), her hair longer, yet still the same, her body...so curved...Shaking her head slowly, "This is all in my head. There's no way I look like this." She mumbled looking away. She took her brush and tied her hair into a low ponytail, changed into a white cotton t-shirt, and some pants, she went off to walk. "Father! I'll be off to visit Mom! I'll be back home by noon." She called out as she went down the stairs...

Sango felt the warm air of summer on her skin and jogged happily down through the road. The way to her Mother was the Western end, but her soul urged her to go East, she tried to resist but her body wouldn't listen, as if she were pushed by the wind, finaly her body stopped. Panting, she thought she was posessed by a demon for a minute. Suddenly, as if it was a reflex, tears came out of her eyes..sobbing and crying. Her mother was waiting, yet she betrayed her..and she was lost...Sango never went to the Eastern side, her father said it was a place with evil people..'Oh father, I've betrayed you also...what kind of daughter am i?' She thought.

"Hey, you..I've never seen you before...where do you come from?" Asked a calm voice. She stopped crying as soon as she heard that voice 'Such a smooth voice...like...' Her thoughts her interupted by one action that was recalled for...

─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:─━★..:

Yay! Nako finito her first chapter! (nn); I know that cliffy seems a bit obvious but you'll see! - And please review. If you need to tell me some advice on language (I'm only 13 so please be easy -) or if you want to add some more to the story please feel free to tell. I have decided that not only should readers read the story, but can help add more to the story as well! - I'll credit you and even add the little shooting stars at the end of your name if you send me a little piece of your thought what the story should me name. (I prefer messaging more for the advice and such) And feel free to review! ─━★..:Nako

(P.S. Thank you Kikyou for reviewing my story first and ever so kindly! 3)


End file.
